Let me tell you one thing
by Chernilka Inky
Summary: Let me tell you one thing. Please! It is very important! I know, I haven't told you it without any reason. I'm sorry! But I promise: you will now hear it much more often. Because we are one family. Why do we forget about it?


_Let me tell you one thing. Please! It is very important!_

* * *

_"I love you, Henry! I really do!"_

The creator smiles — so sincerely and tenderly — when the little devil sits down on his lap and takes his hands in his palms. This was said unexpectedly but Henry has no doubt the truth of these words. Not even because Bendy never lies. These words were uttered with seriousness, not peculiar to his little demon. Henry sees this seriousness in Bendy's eyes, he hears it in Bendy's voice. Does devil know how important those words are? He probably knows. He should know.

Bendy hasn't said that in a long time, but the Creator is not offended. He knew it even without any confirmation.

Bendy waits for an answer. He looks into Henry's eyes with hope and guilt. He realizes that he too rarely says it. Bendy thinks that the Creator won't believe or will get angry. Maybe Henry will consider it a cruel mockery, a joke or — please, anything but not this! — a lie? Why didn't Bendy come to him earlier to say it? The dancing demon will say it more often. This is so easy! The Creator must know that Bendy loves him. The Creator is so kind and good, he gave Bendy life.

But why Henry doesn't say anything? Bendy waits for the answer with fear. He has no doubt that Henry loves him too, but he is so afraid to hear the opposite. Bendy will love the Creator anyway, and he doesn't care what Henry will say. But he is still afraid.

Henry frowns for a second, then removes Bendy's hands from his and looks at him. He feels, he understands the demon's fear. His gentle and kind gray eyes look into full of hope black eyes of his creation. And Bendy understands everything without words. The Creator loves his Creation and the Creation loves his Creator. Then Henry smiles again and hugs devil's little inky body. Bendy calms down, holds Creator tightly and affectionately purrs. His long tail happily shivers. Bendy asks himself how could he doubt.

_"I love you too, my little dancing demon."_

* * *

_"Boris, you know what? I love you!"_

Bendy looks at his best friend. Boris is like an older brother to him. Kind, reserved and a little absent-minded wolf-shepherd — this is the one Bendy knows and loves. And no ink clone will replace this Boris. No one can be like this Boris. The wolf opens his eyes wide in surprise. Not because he doubts. Because this is the first time Bendy says it to him. Those words cause some warmth and joy. Boris wags his tail and smiles.

"You do?"

He decides to make sure although he doesn't really doubt the answer. Perhaps this is a humorous question.

"I do! Really! I love you, Boris!"

For a moment Boris begins to worry. Something is wrong. Isn't it time to get the devil out of some scrape again? But when the wolf looks at Bendy he realizes that everything's fine. Now Bendy is more sincere than ever. Bendy looks serious and, maybe, mature.

Bendy is like a younger brother for Boris. He is restless but kind and good. For a second Boris even becomes a little ashamed — he himself could come and say these words. They can't be family if they hide their feelings! They always have time to say something nice to each other.

Boris is a wise wolf. He suddenly realizes that all their important business aren't so important. The most important thing is time to say kind words to creatures you love. But Bendy seemed to understand it a bit earlier.

The wolf puts on the table a bowl of soup and offers the devil a hug. That's strange — hugging without any reason. But that's how things should be.

The demon and the wolf like two brothers loving each other. The elder brother is more calm and responsible. The younger — inky trouble. Which, suddenly, seemed to Boris extremely adult.

Bendy snuggles against Boris. He tries his best not to touch scar on Boris's chest. He doesn't want to cause pain to friend. Boris grins and pats the little devil on the back. For this he receives a gentle touch of the tail.

_"Yeah, Bendy, I love you too."_

* * *

_"Hey, Alice! I love you!"_

"What?"

For a moment surprise appears on Angel's pretty face. Bendy doesn't usually say such things. Only when he needs something. But then she throws away the surprise and confusion and says firmly:

"No! Don't even ask."

Now Bendy is surprised. He doesn't understand what's wrong. The Angel looks at him like she waits for something.

"What do you mean?" asks the little devil timidly.

"I mean "don't ask"" Alice repeats. "I won't believe you this time. I remember everything. You just want to use me in one of your silly jokes!"

Bendy exhales with relief and smiles. He knows that Alice loves him too. She just got used to the fact that after these words something happens usually. But there is nothing to be afraid now! This time the little demon doesn't need anything.

He feels a little sad and guilty. Because of his behavior Alice doesn't trust him. Bendy obviously must work on himself to change her mind.

Alice is a bit selfish and boring elder sister for Bendy. Typical girl. Still, sometimes it's nice to spend time with her. But Bendy more often quarrels with Alice. But why? Bendy lowers his head for a second and thinks. Probably Alice doesn't like when he calls her "Devil with a halo". That's why she doesn't believe him. He should say something nice to her instead.

"What do you need?" Alice asks again. Her voice sounds a bit softer now. She doesn't understand what is going. The Angel worries.

Bendy snorts — a little sad, a little embarrassed — and shrugs.

"I don't need anything" he says with a big smile and repeats, raising his voice a little:

"I love you! You are good. Honestly."

Alice is surprised. She wants to believe that her friend says it without any reason. But she still doubts. Bendy has never said that before. She stares into the demon's eyes, but finds nothing there but love and kindness. Then she smiles weakly. This time Bendy managed to convince her.

"May I hug you?" the little devil asks.

Alice gives up. She believes him. Bendy is her friend, she never denied it. Maybe he really did decide to tell her that for once.

"Well, come here, my dear" Alice laughs "You're a little demonic miracle!"

Bendy happily squeals and hugs friend. Alice closes her eyes and hugs him back. Probably both of them a little — just a little — ashamed. They don't tell something nice to each other although they are one family.

"Really, Alice. You're the best!"

She sighs and nods to him.

_"Yes, Bendy. And I love you too."_

* * *

_"Sammy... I love you"_

Unfortunately, Bendy doesn't see the face of his most loyal follower. They stand opposite each other silently. Bendy doesn't know what else to say. There are a lot of words, but he can't choose the necessary ones. Mostly because he has a lot of questions about this man. Bendy trusts him and Bendy is afraid of him at the same time. He can't figure out how to treat Sammy. The prophet is silent because he doesn't know if he allowed to say anything at all. He is scared, even though something tells him that his Lord isn't going to be angry at him.

Bendy waits for any reaction. He is sure Sammy would do everything for him but he wants to hear something in return. The demon sees that Sammy is afraid of him. But Bendy isn't going to punish him or abuse him! He never does it! He is always very gentle with the musician! Still, Sammy prays. The little demon hears his whisper. Sammy begs to spare him, to stop torturing him like this. Praise... Bendy doesn't need it! Bendy doesn't want to be feared. He wants to love and wants to be loved.

"You're nice! You're the most faithful prophet!" Sammy wants to be a prophet and Bendy let him to be a prophet. This is like a strange game that the little demon doesn't really like.

Bendy is a little but powerful deity now. He comes closer at looks up at Sammy. Such a naive and childish look. He feels like a child standing next to the composer. But he knows that he isn't a child for Sammy.

Sammy finally nods and bows. Bendy looks away. He's scared of the way Sammy treats him. He timidly takes the composer's hands in his and gently squeezes them. Sammy is a servant. At least that's what the prophet always said. But Bendy wants to be friends with the musician. He doesn't want to be lord.

Sammy isn't the Creator or Alice and Boris, but he is a part of devil's family.

"Do not be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to say it."

Bendy thinks the ugly face behind the mask is smiling a little. He's probably just imagining it too vividly, because Sammy can't smile. But Bendy is glad anyway. He feels that Sammy's fear begins to disappear.

Little Lord lifts the mask of his follower and looks at black holes for eyes. There is no horror or disgust in his gaze. Only kindness. Sammy involuntarily relaxes and holds his hand on the cheek of the Ink Demon. Bendy joyfully purrs and hugs the prophet with a tail.

"You see?" he says in a kindly voice "I'm not so scary."

Sammy just nods. For a moment, the devil is even afraid that the composer is angry at something. Maybe Sammy thinks that he deserves such words more often? Of course, he deserves it!

"You're good prophet! And I love you, Sammy! Trust me!"

After all, Sammy is the most brave and dedicated.

And then Bendy suddenly hears Sammy's soft, melodious voice.

_"As do I, my Lord. As do I"_

* * *

_"I love you"_

He really shouldn't wait for the answer from the Projectionist — he almost can't speak. The Projectionist is feral and has nothing to do with Norman. He only guards his beloved hearts. He's also very fond of Bendy. Because the little demon is very kind to him.

The Projectionist is a friend and friends must be appreciated. He acts like a predator, but he protects his friends like a real human. That's why Bendy loves him even more. And also Bendy likes sleep next to the Projectionist. This creature always pats him. And Bendy loves the quiet hum of the projector. He feels completely safe next to this wonderful ink monster.

The Projectionist lets out a whine and tilts his projector-head. He had never heard that before. The monster doesn't know how to react. However, Bendy's gentle tone calms him down. It seems that there is nothing offensive in these words. The Projectionist likes it somehow. Those words cause such strange emotions. The Projectionist takes the little devil on his hands and looks at him curiously. Bendy laughs and closes his eyes with his hands. He doesn't like monster's light. The Projectionist is an inky creature, yet he is so bright. He has a bright soul.

The monster wants to say something in response, but he can't talk. The Projectionist tries his best. He growls angrily because he can't answer. He is angry at himself. But then he falls silent and quietly roars in embarrassment. He didn't mean to scare Bendy! But Bendy isn't scared. He looks at his friend with interest and then asks:

"Aren't you mad at me?"

Bendy thinks that the Projectionist may be offended. And the Projectionist thinks that the little devil made him a bit happier. After all, he's so glad to hear kind words. He has found a family recently and wants to make sure that he is important.

Bendy presses his muzzle to the warm projector and purrs like a kitten. And the Projectionist begins to purr too. They both like it. Suddenly, Bendy hears almost indistinguishable words:

_"I... lo...ve... you... too..."_

* * *

_I know, I haven't told you it without any reason earlier. I'm sorry! But I promise: you will now hear it much more often. Because we are one family. Why do we forget about it?_


End file.
